The Entertainers
by Psychlone
Summary: No one except a few key people has seen Link in years and Malon had 'died' in a fire. Now Zelda saw things at her party and she thinks they are together, as a dancer and musician. Things have happened in 9 years, Hyrule is a mess and Link can save it, but
1. The Mystery Solved

The Entertainers

Ch. 1: Mystery Solved

It was 9 years since Link left Hyrule and saved Termina. Hyrule was at peace, and many monsters were being wiped out, but there were three problems. Link was missing, delinquency was on a very high rise, and the Lon Lon Ranch had burned down years ago. Everyone died in that fire from 5 years ago, the one started by a boy who was spurned by Malon.

They only found Ingo's and Talon's body, they assumed Malon was nothing but ashes. Many wept, for they knew these fine workers, and the beautiful farm girl who could never hate a soul. One report, Zelda desperately held onto, was that someone had seen a young man on a horse with someone pulled over the back of the horse. But days went by, then months, then years. The chances of Link and Malon being alive or returning became very slim.

The castle was subject to many types of graffiti and many times was painted over or cleaned. The story starts at the banquet where Zelda had ascended to queen. The banquet was filled with nobles and other royalties. Many rich and powerful people, yet Zelda hardly gave any of them another look. Many young men also came to try to win Zelda's heart. But that was the last thing on her mind. If she had done a better job of ruling the people, listening to them when they complained about the kids and teenager…Malon might have…

The entertainment was half assigned, letting her subjects do all the work; only one act that was said to be very good was assigned. When the entertainment came out, she wasn't even looking or acknowledging it, she looked away and thought, that is until she heard the music. An ocarina was heard, one of the purest sound…the ocarina of time. She saw the man playing it, he was blonde, and his eyes were closed. He had muscle, lean and aerodynamic muscle. The golden blonde hair fell down to his shoulders, and even though he was sitting, Zelda was pretty sure that he was at least six feet tall.

His gray tunic didn't make him stick out, kind of drawing him into the crowd. He had an angular face, and long ears like most Hylians. Then she took a good hard look and sighed, it was a fake ocarina of time, with chipping paint leading into a dull brown. It wasn't the ocarina of time.

Then a woman stepped out and began to dance slowly, lightly to the light tune from the ocarina. Her fiery red hair swayed as her curvy hips did and her long, porcelain skinned arm. Her eyes were an azure blue that reminded Zelda of the beautiful pools of water from the Zora's domain. The woman definitely had a womanly figure, hips and curves and breasts, firm and tight skin, flexible and toned from being a dancer, but something about that smiled reminded Zelda of the farm girl who would deliver the castle's milk. Her clothes were thin and her toned stomach showed, her breasts were accentuated by a low cut in the neckline of the shirt, and her hips were emphasized by the tights that were attached to her legs. With her hair flowing down to her hips, she was a figure of beauty.

"Let us tell you of a story gone by, the story of a hero you all will not remember." The woman half sang, half spoke to the crowds, her voice ringing like angels as the sound of the ocarina toned down to a gentle, passive hum. "The story of the Hero Of Time." That tore it for Zelda.

"Malon!" she shouted over the music and the man performing on the ocarina blew a sour note at the surprise. Everyone looked at the new queen. "Link…" she muttered out the last part.

"Zoë, Is she talking to us?" The man asked, his eyes had focused and un-focused nervously, as it always had when he tried to force a lie. Zelda could always see through his lies.

"I don' think so Tahd." Malon changing her accent so as to draw off attention, as many of the people here knew who Malon was. "I don' know any Malon." She had elongated the 'o' so it came out 'Maloon'.

"Party is over, I am sorry but an emergency has came up, you all need to evacuate." One guard said, sweat dripped of his nose, and his eyes were wide.

The guests then had started murmuring amongst each other and the entertainers tried to slip out in the confusion, and they had gotten away out a balcony to find something approaching. A red light in the distance of a black night, lights and torches could also be seen, that is, until the red dot flashed green and something was destroyed.

"Sweetheart, I asked you to bring one of the lens' of truths right?" The man asked.

"Of course Link." The girl handed the man a purple magnifying glass with a red center.

"Oh no…" Link's face paled. "Its Gohma, revived." He breathed, the girl behind him wasn't around for the first Gohma, but she heard the tales. "Its big and its heading for the inn! We have to go now!" He jumped over the ledge and so did the woman, landing on a red mare's back, which hardly seemed affected by the sudden weight. They galloped off into the town, finding it filled with panicking people and the giant queen Gohma.

"Link! Link!" it called with a grotesque, slobbery voice, searching for the one who had defeated her in the first place.

Link had steered off to go to the inn so he and the woman could grab their stuff and squash this bug. Whilst they had climbed the stairs people stopped screaming and the stomping had halted. There Link saw it, the eye had looked through a window and saw him. "Link! So good to see you again!" it seemed to smile at him, the singular eye glowing a dark red in an attack.

Link had pulled the woman beside him down the hall faster and turning into an open door of their room. Link pulled an insanely long sword from a sheath; the Great Fairy's sword finally fit him right. The woman had a sword that had gold portions on it that gleamed in the small amount of light. Both of them had equipped themselves with shields that were as reflective as mirrors and as strong as a Goron's stomach.

"Lets go Malon, we have a bug to exterminate." Link had said, as he grinned at her, picking up his bow and arrows and handing Malon her set.

The two didn't have to move from the room as a hook-like insect arm had smashed through the walls and tried to grapple Link into its clutches. Link countered, with a slash at the exoskeleton on the insect with his long sword, he smiled when he saw it bleed out from the cut digging deep. Malon was right there, bending her back far behind her to use the slingshot affect, she hacked her sword down and in one chop, hacked off the 3 foot wide insect hook.

"GAH! You and your tramp will pay for that!" it screamed in its gross voice and it rammed the building with its body, running through it after Link and Malon had escaped by jumping out the window to land in a roll, each holding a travel sack on their backs.

They dropped them and drew their bows, waiting for the right moment to strike. Gohma's eye became red as was ready to blast them away with a beam blast. Malon struck right into the center, but the tiny arrow hardly affected it. Gohma winced but kept charging. Link smiled and shot his bolt. Smacking into the other arrow with such force that Link heard it splinter and shove the arrow deeper into the giant eye.

The insect fell to the ground, stunned from the pain. Link and Malon both charged in, madly slashing and hacking with their swords. The insect was close to dead by the time it got back up, staggering and swaying every which way. Link's purple long blade hacked one of the insect's legs, and Malon did the same, using her slingshot technique, twisting her tendons to add force to he blow, hacking the 'foot' of the leg right off in one clean chop.

Link took one hack also, his sword powerful and sharper than ever, cutting clean through the bone and flesh. "This isn't going to take very long sweetheart. We can probably ride out of her soon enough and have the night all to ourselves." Link smirked, glancing at his dancing 21-year-old wife. She was so graceful and fast, her sword whipping out and striking with power and speed unheard of in a woman since his beloved.

"I'd love that, but lets focus on killing this thing first!" she charged some of the magic power she had been granted when Link had introduced her to the Great Fairy, to light a fire arrow, which hit Gohma's underside, the tiny hairs on the skin lighting on fire from the arrow. A magic bolt had hit the monstrous bug on the side, and it screamed in more pain.

Gohma screamed out in pain and got smaller, its size shrinking down to when Link first had fought it, and down to even smaller, until Link had crushed it under foot with his thick boots.

The two sat down beside each other, the wreckage died down, as soon as a duet was sung and played by these two, for the song of storms. The rain fell in sheets, pelting anything and everything. Fires died down, and passions adrenaline overcame Malon. She attacked Link, tackling him to the ground, planting kisses on his face and lips. Even if she did just as much, or even more than he did in any fight, she would always burst out in some emotion; joy, happiness, lust, sadness, and worry. All of these came up; she couldn't bear to lose him, no matter what. She already lost her father, Ingo, the ranch, she almost lost her life, but Link and Epona were all she had left.

She and Link had yet to be together for a night, even if she became lustful, she would stop. Link was uncomfortable most of the time with anything sexual and would take things slow, testing the waters thoroughly, but Malon could feel their time would be soon. He had become braver and slightly rougher with her, as he felt comfortable, he relaxed, but now was not lust she kissed him, it was joy, joy that her last anchor to reality was alive.

Malon held onto him in the rain, gripping him tightly, all of his muscles rippling from the sensation of her firm and young body against his hard and young body. Link could feel every part of Malon's body against his, the contours of her stomach and thighs, the swell and soft firmness of her breasts and hips. He loved her, he really did, but he might do something they might regret if she continued to rub against him like she was, unintentionally.

"Um Malon, lets go, we should leave Hyrule for a while, now that Zelda knows who we are."

"How much money do we have saved up?" she asked, wiping her eye from a tear that had fallen earlier.

"We have almost twenty thousand rupees." Link gave a quick figure of the top of his head.

"How much was that little hut on great bay in Termina again?" Malon asked, now daydreaming of living her life on the beach, in skimpy clothes, something to give her even a little more color to her. Also to get more attention from a certain blonde haired individual.

"It costs about twenty thousand rupees." He stood up, holding a hand down to her to take, which she did.

"How long until we break the twenty thousand mark? In your opinion." She picked up one of the travel packs, and heard the travel funds jingle from inside the pack. They had five hundred rupees saved for eating and sleeping accommodations, and near twenty thousand rupees set aside for a house for the both of them, since Malon could hardly sleep without knowing he was near her, and Link couldn't bare being away from her for very long either.

Termina had become peaceful, monsters began to diminish, and the great bay beach area was completely quarantined of monsters, being a major tourist spot. The Zoras trusted Link deeply, and they knew the secret of Mikua's death. Lulu had to accept his death, but she had never gone back to singing quite so well as before. Now onto the edge of sadness at any moment, she hurt, especially since Link did jobs for the Indigo-Go's from time to time, and they even offered him and Malon a home in the Zora's hall, but Malon would have difficulties living there, and Link would also without his Zora mask on constantly. So they just managed to give him a discount a decent home on the shore.

"If we had finished the gig for Zelda, that job paid enough to buy the house right away. But now it's unlikely we will get paid." He sighed at the end of it, reminding himself that Malon really wanted that house. "I have an idea." Link said low, hoping she didn't hear.

"What is that?" they were now trotting slowly on Epona out to the field and turning to Kakariko.

"Bounty hunting. In Kakariko there is an office where they have bounties on particularly tough monsters that still roam the fields, and on villains who prey on the weak." Link explained, not wanting to do the fighting, but he would do it willingly if it got the money enough to make Malon happy with a house by the sea.

"Is it possible to get about…two thousand in one shot?"

"It is possible, but we would have to kill a really big one."

"Would Gohma count?"

"I think she was too new to be on there."

"I think I might be able to help." Came a voice they both knew. Zelda stood behind them. "Here is what I owe you for performing." She tossed link a fat sack that jingled and he could hardly lift. "It's the twenty-four thousand that was payment for the job."

Malon's face lit up as she opened the top of the sack and looked at the colored gems that were the money system. "We have more than enough money now."

"Why do you want to leave so badly?" Zelda asked. "Why didn't you let me know who you were?"

"I can't tell you. We can't tell you. But I am through being the hero, being the one who has to do right. I am getting a lifelong vacation starting now."

"We need you now Link. I need you now." She grabbed his arm as he had turned away on the horse.

"He's done." Malon pried of Zelda's arm from Link's arm. "When he needed someone else, I was the only one there." Link and Malon rode off and Zelda stood there watching them leave. After tonight, she probably would never see him again. "Some way to treat a hero." She called back to Zelda.

The two tromped off, realizing it was dangerous to travel at night, but they didn't care. No, They would sleep light and then take the quickest route they could to get to their new home, and relax the days away on the sandy beaches and the warm sun. "Do you think we will really be able to spend the rest of our life relaxing?" Malon asked Link, contemplating his dreams of nothing more than relaxing, as a free man or a wanted man.

"I don't think so. But for a time we will relax. Also you know THEY will come looking." Link answered with a sigh. They were nearing the village that housed the inn.

"Hey pops. You and the hag need to pay up to pass this bridge here." Came a voice in front of them, a smaller voice, couldn't be any older than 14.

"What's the toll?" Link asked, bored, hoping against hope this didn't get ugly.

"Everything you got. Rupees, equipment, your horse, and even your whore on the horse." The head said and other voices began to laugh alongside the head voice.

Link's eyes grew wide and then narrowed in anger. "Malon you stay here. I will take care of this." Link hopped off the side of Epona, ready to face the challengers. He slipped on his golden gauntlets and readied himself in a position to fight.

"You going to fight us pops? You might break your back." The head voice said, the boy was rather tall for his age, at about five and a half feet, with muscle and an unrefined mop of brown hair on his head. His features were otherwise too hidden in the darkness, but Link could tell the boy had a sword on him, and Link smiled. A boy with a dangerous toy was dangerous, but a boy who thought he was a man because he had a dangerous toy; it would be like fighting a deku scrub.

"I don't think you can win boy. You should turn back now, or I am going have to teach you a lesson your daddy should have taught you." Link warned, gripping and un-gripping his fists.

"Right boys, I will take this one, myself." The head stepped forward and Link heard the boy's sword unsheathed. And by the steady rhythm the boy held it, he killed before, but obviously not a skilled fighter. The boy's stance was too incomplete, too open.

"Are you going to stand there all day hoping mommy stops you, or are you going to charge?" Link taunted and by the growl from the boy, it worked.

The boy ran forward and slashed down; Link shielded himself with the back of his gauntlets. Just as he thought. The boy couldn't slash hard enough on his own to break his guard, and he hadn't discovered 'the snap' technique Malon used to super charge her slashes. Link then grabbed the blade and punched the boy twice in the face, two quick jabs.

The boy tumbled back, the sword still in Link's hand, his nose was bleeding and his cheek would soon swell from the force of such a punch. But the boy still smiled. "LINK!" Malon shouted and Link turned quickly to see three boys pulling and tugging at Malon, Epona trying to shake the boys off uselessly.

"Malon…" Link breathed and drew his sword from his back, pointing at the young boy on the ground. "Release her, or your brain will have a few fresh gasps of air." The blue-eyed man warned.

The boy looked at the amazingly sharp sword, pointed at his forehead. His own sword was still in Link's hand. "Guys, let her go." The boy dropped his head to his chest and waved his hand. Link prodded Epona forward over the bridge. The boys stood around the leader of theirs as his head turned to the side in embarrassment.

"You know something boy?" Link said, holding the boy's sword out by the hilt. "This sword isn't worth the metal it's made out of." With those words Link raised the sword and swung down, hard, towards a rock. The sword made a loud crashing sound, the metal shattering like glass under the weight of the blow. The rock itself held no marks or scratches from the hit. "See?" he tossed the broken blade's hilt like a dagger and it sunk into the ground at the leader's feet.

With that last motion, Link saddled up on Epona and rode smoothly to the inn of Kakariko village. The inn was a luxurious building, obviously taking the gang uprising to its advantages and sponsoring one or two of the pathetic gangs. With a red brick perimeter and a red roof, it was a rather pretty building, amongst the other ones which held graffiti and broken windows. "I am glad my father doesn't have to see Hyrule like this." Malon muttered as they trotted their way to the inn.

They left Epona outside and went into the front desk where their was a man who was overly dressed with a fat face and beady black eyes stood. His hair was brown and short cut, and his smile was obviously forced. "How may I help you sir and lady?"

"We would like a room for the night." Link said, not detoured by the man's flashy purple attire, unlike Malon was making fun of him in her head.

"One night stay? In what room would you like?"

"Your cheapest one." Obviously not wanting to spend any more money than they have to.

"The cheapest one comes to about two thousand rupees." The man said and Link was about ready to attack the man.

"Two thousand rupees?" Malon said in shock.

"Come on Malon, I might know a place where we can stay." Link dragged her out of the inn before she pummeled the man. They may have been pretty close to a fortune in rupees, but Link still knew the value of a rupee.

They traveled across the town to where Impa used to live. Link knocked on the door and a red haired lady groggily answered momentarily. "You probably don't remember me…" the lady smiled.

"Of course I remember you. You caught my cuccos when you were a boy, and had raised a perfectly happy miniature cucco, and even helped my father out at Gerudo valley." She remembered alright.

"Well we need a place to stay, just for the night, and it is too dangerous to sleep out in the open." Link said, trailing off.

"Sure come on in, we only have one bed, but I am sure you two wont mind sharing." In truth they didn't mind, in fact, they enjoyed it. Sure, some other activities have not yet come into play in the bed, but just the feeling of each other beside them, it made them feel so safe and comfortable.


	2. The Enemy

The Entertainers

Ch. 2: The Enemy

Lemons will be posted on my homepage of Mediaminer.

"LINK!" Malon shouted happily from the crystal clear waters of Termina's Great Bay. She was swimming out far, near the Great Bay Research center, now living in the skulltula house and owning the fisherman's hut. The skulltula house was the main house, with a dining room, living room, and Link cleaned out and found a bedroom.

"HEY!" Link called back, waving in his green swim shorts. He still wore his hat, but without his shirt and tights, so his muscles and scars were displayed in the bright and pristine sunlight. The fisherman's hut was an employment office for them. Even though they owned the land, they still had to buy food and get some more furniture, since the fisherman took most of the furniture with him when he left. They would work on occasions, sometimes for birthdays, where they would regale them with tales of wonder and splendor, which Malon was very good at making up, and she often wrote them down to memorize them for future use.

Link lied down in the sand, trying to lose the pale color that had become almost ingrained to his skin, under his clothes that is. His arms, face and neck were tan from the sun, but his body was pale and white. Malon, on the other hand, was pale, and would always be pale. It's the genetic disadvantage that comes with the hair and freckles she had. But Link loved her all the more.

The way the employment station worked was that one would leave a note on the counter in there, dealing with time, place, reason for needing entertainers, and highest amount of pay willing to pay. Link enjoyed his work, and so did Malon. Malon loved to dance, and, Link loved to be able to watch her dance. If Link or Malon contacted one, usually through mail sent by an owl friend of Link's, it would either decline or approve the work.

"Come on in, Link! The water is great!" Malon tried to get Link to go swimming, to come and play with her in the water, but he was adamant in his decision to get darker in the sun. The red headed woman walked up the shore, dripping from her swim, to stand next to Link. Her shadow cast off to the side, so as not to ruin his tanning, and she lied down on her side next to him. She smiled as his chest raised and lowered in steady breathes. He was asleep in the sun. Her own 'bathing suit', as some people from Termina called them, was some strips of cloth across her chest, and some raggedy shorts, cut very short, it showed off a lot, and left her more secret parts in mystery, enticing and alluring almost any man.

Malon couldn't have been happier. She got her nice house on the beach, she had the boy she had saved herself for, even though they still had yet to go so far, the sun was bright, the water clean, the Zora neighbors were friendly and inviting. True, her father and Ingo could be alive, and she even blamed Link for a while when he had only saved her, but she knew it was too late for them, and Link could only have saved her.

But even paradise has its trouble sometimes. Storms would be coming in soon, and then it was likely the two of them would never leave the skulltula house or Link and Malon would warp to the Zora's hall. Link also was building a strong building to surround the grave of the Indigo-go's lead guitarist. Link considered Mikua a friend, and in truth Mikua was almost as much a part of him as his arm. The Gerudos had come to take Link at one time, almost when they first moved, but Link remembered to go get a new membership card. He had to save the carpenters all over again; the Gerudos tore down the bridge when a truce between Hyrule and the Gerudos soured. But they allowed Hyrule to fix the bridge on the condition that the Gerudos were consulted on any major issue.

The membership card got them to back off and they visited sometimes, even looking for entertainers for their own engagements. They had been living there for a few months, summer ending and giving way to fall, but it would be warm, due to the current that ran into the beach. Malon had tried to seduce Link on a few occasions, but Link was too naïve, living with Kokiri for the first part of his life, and never having much need for sexual relationship while on the road and adventuring.

"So this is what you bought with the money I paid you with." A shadow cast over Link's bare chest and Malon's skimpily clad body. Malon looked up to see Zelda clad in a purple shirt, that draped down to her knees. Link groaned as he realized the warm sun was no longer hitting his chest.

"Sweetheart, can I please have the sun back, please?" he asked groggily, rubbing his eyes and stretching to relax again to sleep.

"I am right here Link." Malon said, from his other side, placing a hand on his shoulder as he yawned. "We have company." Malon was ready to spit her name out like a bad taste, but two guards, fully clad in the hot sun, accompanied Zelda and Malon did not want to get in trouble.

"Is it Lulu or a Gerudo again?" he asked, opening one eye to see a pair of white and slim legs. Definitely not a Gerudo or Zora. "Zelda…what are you doing here?" he asked, his eyebrows closing in on each other in annoyance. He was still sore at her from nine years ago.

"I came to have fun on the beach." She lied, and they all knew it. She removed the shirt covering her body, and she wore a strange garb. The top was similar to a Gerudo's, and the bottom was like she was wearing her under garments. Both parts of them were a light purple.

"Whatever you say." Link turned his head away from Zelda and looked into Malon's eyes. He brushed one hand through Malon's dripping strands. "I Love you." He whispered to her.

Malon's eyes shown as feeling overwhelmed her. Link rarely said those words, even to her, and she loved to hear him say it, it was like a ballad to her ears. Zelda scoffed. "I am here to offer a job."

"The 'employment house' is up there." Link pointed to the hut farther up the beach.

"This is not an entertainment job. I want you to help with the problems ravaging Hyrule."

"Not interested." Link stood up and helped Malon stand. "I am no longer a hero, I am a simple ocarina musician." They walked back to the skulltula house as Zelda jumped to her feet.

"Why do you refuse to help? That is your homeland!"

Link's head dropped as he reached the doorknob. "Where was my home when I needed help from the people who I saved? Where were they when I was on trial for them?" he asked and jerked open the door, and let Malon in first and then locked the door behind him after he entered.

The two walked down the newly formed steps, using the megaton hammer and some help from the Zora's, Link thinking all the while of his trial he and Malon went through. He had been wanted for murder.

Link accidentally walked into the gate that guarded the true front door. The installed a gate into the fence that guarded the area to main house, and a pulley system that raised and lowered a stone slab to cover the way to the stairs. And some people called Link paranoid.

This was their impenetrable home, deep underground, stone slab that is just like the rest of the wall up in the main 'porch' area. The fence they have was a gift from the great fairy in the great bay, who had heard of his deeds in Hyrule and helped him on his quest to stop Majora's mask. The fence was so cold that anything that touched it would freeze, unless the keystone was present. The keystone was embedded in Link and Malon's left hand, so the fence would never hurt them.

Link heard banging on the door up on the 'porch' and he pulled a lever back and a stone slab replace the top entrance and the bottom entrance. No one was getting in this house but Link and Malon. The gate opened as Malon pushed it, and opened the next door leading into the main building. Link slowly followed Malon, not even thinking about anything else but his past. Malon led him down stairs, to the dining hall, and then she pushed a switch by the fireplace.

The back opened and more stairs led up. The two went up the stairs and into their bedroom. It was the room Link had found a piece of magical heart container, it was a rather odd shaped room, somewhat circular, with a ceiling Link had managed to enchant so it always showed every movement out of the ordinary to them, nothing would sneak up on them. Nothing. Again, Link had gotten help from some carpenters and some Gorons to sculpt the room to what they wanted. It had a bed that was in the floor; there was a shallow hole, about waist deep, in the floor that held a huge mattress. This was their bed, red pillowcases and green sheets, and you could tell whose side was whose. Link's side was made and neat, while Malon had left hers used, the pillow awkwardly placed on the bed, and the sheets open and slightly strewn off the bed.

The other parts of this room included a few tables that held their swords and hookshots and wallets, their most important items. Their shields hung up like mirrors, and a few pictures had been placed on the wall. Link had found he had some talent for painting, and Malon had a talent of inspiring the greatest art from him, thus a lot of the paintings were of a fire-headed young woman and a few of a blonde headed young man with her. Some wall hooks stood where they hung up their clothes.

But Link wasn't in the mood for painting, no, he was tired already and Zelda had not made his day any better. He slowly walked to the bed, climbing down the steps that led to the engraved part of the floor where their bed stood. He lied down on his side of the bed and Malon jumped on the other side of the bed, causing the mattress to bounce. "You alright sweetie?" she asked, her hand resting on his bare chest.

"Thinking of the trial." He croaked, as if he might cry, those memories hurt; they hurt so much to him. He had asked for help and the very people he risked his life and ruined his childhood to save turned him down.

Malon frowned as Link's eyebrows lowered like they usually do when he was thinking of something unpleasant. She reached over to his face and slowly drew his face to hers. "You know I love you right?" She kissed his mouth, her lips pressing to his and her tongue slowly running the length of his lips.

"I love you too." He told her, confused as to what was going on.

**--- **All Lemons Will be Posted On Their Counterpart Stories On Mediaminer. The Working Link Is In My Profile. Thank You. **---**

Link snored lightly beside her, the red pillow strewn to the side so Link was only sleeping on the blanket. Malon smiled as she watched him sleep, he was tired, and so was she. Her hand rested on his chest and her head on his shoulder, as she laced her leg in his. "I love you." She whispered to him and then slowly her eyes drooped down and her own soft snoring was heard next to Link's.

A dreamless sleep was granted to the new lovers, awakening in the arms of the other. Links own, pool of water eyes rose from their sleep drowsily, to look at the enchanted ceiling they had. It was showing a beautiful sunrise, Link couldn't help but smile. The sunrise was red against the water, almost as red as his lover's hair, which was across his chest with her arm.

He felt great too, like a weight was pushed off his shoulders. With a turn of his blonde head he looked at Malon. She was his best friend when he was younger, and now she is his lover, and he hoped, his wife. His hand stroked her face. He was still confused on almost everything they did the night before; he would need a lot of explaining to get it. Something inside him felt like he could have done more, something more, what he didn't know.

The sunrise colored head of Malon yawned as she awoke, stretching and arching her body. "Morning love." She said, as she smiled with pep, even though she had just woken up. She kissed his cheek as he turned his head again to look at the ceiling. A flash of movement came across one of the corners.

Link leaped from the bed and pulled on his swim trunks from yesterday, until he could properly dress. Grabbing his sword he ran out of the room as Malon was left confused and calling his name. The night was so wonderful, and the morning was so close to perfect. Malon searched for some clothes to slip on so she could follow Link outside to see what was wrong, but a shout from the ceiling showed her what was wrong.

Gannon stood in front of Link, Link's smallish height nothing to Gannon's towering form, but Link was powerful and strong, he could take Gannon. Malon hoped.

"Hello Link. Remember me?" Gannon smiled and laughed evilly, his evil voice slick enough to make a goron slide past a rock buffet. "How is everything with the triforce wielding bitch?" he laughed again and Link's eyebrows knitted together.

"I am fine Gannon. But I want to know how you got out? You shouldn't be out for another thousand years or so." Link told him and Malon looked puzzled as she stared at the ceiling. She had never seen this man before, but she knew his name, and why had Link talked to him like an old enemy?

"I have a secret you little brat. You and that blonde bitch will regret every messing with us!" Gannon laughed out again, charging up a ball of dark to fling at Link, and without the master sword, Link would be done for. "Now you die looking like an idiot too!" Gannon's laugh had increased in volume.

The dark laugh was halted as a sword point went through Gannon's skull. "I thought you never would have fallen for such a hastily put together illusion, Link." A smooth voice said from behind the fading body of Gannon.

Link's eyes widened and he readied himself to fight with all his might. "You." He breathed out with pure malice


	3. Unwanted Visitors

The Entertainers

Chapter 3

Unwanted Visitors

WARNING: Lemon in this chapter as well (Visit my mediaminer homepage to view the chapter in full)

"Yes, me." The obscenely smooth voice continued to flow. "It's been a long while Link. A very long while. I have been free for years though." The voice's source stepped into the view of Malon's ceiling security measure. It was another link, except paler, with dark black hair and crimson eyes. The clothes were pitch black, an outline never appeared, you couldn't tell where one cloth ended and the other began.

"Dark Link… how in the world are you still alive?" Link asked, his face grimacing and his sword held at the ready.

"I never died! You think you could kill me? That is to LAUGH!" the smooth as silk voice laughed a flowing laugh that seemed like pure fluid to one's ears. "When you did beat me; I'll admit you beat me, Big Bad Gannon banished me to the nexus between worlds. I stayed there with the other specters you never killed. The Poes, the Poe sisters, and even Shadow Gannon."

"So you escaped a false hell." Link began to circle, a look in his eyes Malon had never seen before ignited like a forest fire.

"Hehe. You could say that. Shadow Gannon ripped the nexus open." Dark Link's smooth voice began to hold hints of panic. As much as he was sure of his immense skills, he knew emotions and instincts were powerful weapons. Link was showing signs of using both.

"Going so soon?" Link's smile held a toothy, shark-like grin as Dark Link's figure began to blur, using some newfound power to teleport somewhere else.

"Link, I will be back, and remember, this time around, I am no longer an enemy. I want the same as you." Dark Link's blurred expression held hints of a pure smile, one of pure intentions.

Dark Link's expression went from one of purity and confident resolve, to panic and haste. He was afraid. He felt Link's anger like a fist to his face. Link wouldn't have just beaten him; Link would have killed him. Malon came running out of the house as the last tendrils of clear picture of Dark Link disappeared. "Link!" She said, throwing her arms around his waist.

His breathing was short and it came in snarls. Link threw his head to one side and she heard a soft crack and his breathing deepened. He was trying to control a strong urge. His urges were strong and very confusing, no wonder he was scared. "Link please…this is a side of you I have never seen. I don't like it." She told him, begged him, her face pressing to the center of his back.

He let out one last deep, shaky breath and put his hands on Malon's. "I didn't want you to see me like that. It's a defense mechanism I developed, I suppose. It helped me survive." He tried to explain, tried to justify the bloodlust he had learned to develop.

She stood up fully against him and kissed the back of his neck. "Its alright baby. Shhh…relax." She whispered to him as his angst and emotional side hit him. "Baby…we should take a bath. Together." She whispered to him, taking his mind off his emotions.

Link's head perked up. He wasn't quite sure what she meant, but something inside of him told him it was good. She let go of him and grabbed his wrist, leading him into the house with a smile on her lips. Down the stairs, through the gate, left through the door, into the bathroom. A room where freshwater flowed in from an underground stream and left to drain in the river, a small stream system made specifically for this bathroom.

The freshwater pooled into a square area, big enough to fit a harem, not that one will ever see it. The area had a bottom of pure green, one to simulate grass and nature. Malon removed the bandages from her chest that she put on to run after Link. Link watched as she removed the bandages, her back turned to him. She put her chin on her shoulder and gave him a sexy smirk as she slid her thumbs into the loops of the shorts and pushed them down to her ankles, giving Link a perfect view of her round and tight rear.

---

_**All Lemons will be posted on my mediaminer account(My homepage on my fanfiction profile) the next time I am able to get on there. Thank you for reading.**_

---

"Master Link!" a voice called as a thick fist rapped on the door of the hut. The knocking echoed into the hut and down the hall to Link's waiting ears.

Malon frowned as she heard the knocking too, as she was quite comfortable snuggled up at Link's side on their bed. Link's arm tensed around Malon's naked shoulders, it seemed like Link didn't want to get up at that very moment either.

"Link! Queen Zelda wishes your company, and you can't refuse the Queen's orders!" Link looked at the ceiling, his fingers gently tracing circles on Malon's pale shoulder. "Knock down the door." The soldier waved over ten or so more and they knocked down the door with a resounding crack. Link and Malon didn't bother moving. Zelda walked into the house.

---

_This house is like a fortress. All I see are stone walls._ Zelda knocked on the wall opposite the door and noticed the hollow sound. She smirked and saw a stone trip plate at the slightest angle sticking from the ground. Snapping her fingers, she pointed at the plate and a soldier came and removed the stone plate. Under it was an amazing system of gears and simple machines. Zelda pressed a gear in and pulled a rope, the stone door disappeared in the ceiling.

The troop walked down the stone steps to the iron gate. A soldier touched the handle of the gate and screamed as his arm turned to ice. "Paranoid, just a little Link?" The golden haired queen muttered to herself and charged a small ball of magic in her palm. She tossed it at the gate and grinned as it fell open.

---

Malon's arm wrapped around Link's naked chest. Neither of the two cared what was happening in their house.

---

"I want every room searched! Thoroughly!" The captain of the soldier barked and each soldier started searching a room as Zelda descended the steps. "My Queen. Wait, we don't know what traps are in there."

"This is their home Captain, there are no traps here." She continued down following the trail of little water droplets to a door decorated with a painting of a woman naked in bed. She was sitting up in the red sheets, her own red hair falling across her chest, leaving her naked body in mystery. "Malon alright." Zelda said to herself, her eyes alight with jealousy.

She knocked on the door and heard nothing in return.

---

Link merely looked at Malon as they heard their chamber door being knocked upon. Link craned his neck down and kissed Malon. "I love you." He whispered.

"I love you too." The flame haired maiden whispered back.

There was a soft click as Zelda opened the door. She gazed on Malon and Link in the soft glow of the sun radiating from their ceiling. "Quite the humble abode you two have here." The icy eyed woman mentioned, just as icily as her eyes were.

"I thought so." Malon shot back, her green eyes crossing with Zelda's blue ones.

"Ladies." Link sat up on the bed, resting his chin in his hand and his elbow on his knee.

Malon followed, sitting up slowly, not bothering to cover her front as she sat up. "What is it you want now?" Malon spat.

"The arrest of Link." She said and looked at Link, his eyebrow rising in intrigue.

"On what grounds?" He asked lazily, letting his other arm work its way to Malon's shoulder.

"Contempt of the throne of Hyrule. As a loyal citizen-" Malon laughed like it was the funniest thing she's heard. "What's so funny?"

"We aren't Hyrule citizens." She said at last and dared Zelda to challenge her. "We have the papers from Termina high court in clock town." Malon stepped out of bed and walked towards the dresser where they kept important documents and Link's masks. She heard the tromping feet of soldiers as she leaned down to the bottom drawer and took out a small stack of yellowed parchment paper.

"There you are your Highness." Link told her as Malon handed her the stack. The hero himself never noticed before, and maybe it was the dress Zelda was wearing in her usual purple fashion, but it seemed like Malon's chest was bigger, firmer, and higher up than Zelda's. _Huh, go figure._

Zelda clutched the papers and tossed them to the ground as Malon began to cuddle up to Link again. "How can you ignore the pleas of your homeland suffering in pain?" She asked finally, regaining her composure. "Captain, take your troops and leave. I want to talk to these two."

"You ignored my pleas for help." Link said lazily.

"What pleas for help?" Zelda asked.

Malon's eyes crossed in anger. "You remember the land of Ultamatia?"

"Yes, that land that has declined in power ever since its king died a few years back, why?"

"Who do you think killed their king?" Link asked, his eyes conveying the answer. "Except one little slip up happened. They had an advisor for their king, who was well trained in magic who captured me. I was put on trial, while help was sent out to Hyrule, in the form of a Zora." Link explained.

"I remember…I remember the Zora…he was babbling about a trial and about Link…" Zelda stared at her white heel shoes as she nudged the ground, Link's pain and Malon's anger seemed to radiate. "Why did you kill their king?"

"He was planning on attacking Hyrule, taking you for his forced wife, and ruling both lands as his own." Link answered finally. "I am done talking now. Get out."

"But Link…" Zelda tried to protest.

"I said 'out'."

"No Link…we need your help…"

The red haired woman walked up to the purple clad queen. "He said get out." Zelda did nothing as she stared down Malon.

"No."

All that was heard was Zelda hitting the floor as Malon's hand struck her. "I wont say it again Zelda. Get out of our house."


End file.
